


waking the dragon

by thegirl



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Rhaegar, Deflowered!Jon, M/M, Overprotective!Rhaegar, Protectiveness, This is just complete and utter crack but I liked writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viserys trolls Rhaegar by covering his youngest son with bites and bruises and watches his brother running around trying to figure out who exactly is.</p>
<p>This is a fill of a asoiafkinkmeme post that can be found at: http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/17634.html?thread=12328418#t12328418</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking the dragon

Rhaegar is many things. He’s an excellent harpist, a competent jouster, a shitty brother. He’s also a bit mad, but not in the way their father was, so everyone ignores it.

He’s actually a pretty good father, if insanely overprotective after Rhaenys and Aegon had a very close call back in Robert’s failed Rebellion, when some knight was found in their nursery with a knife that could easily skewer the babes with one thrust.

So, when Rhaegar passes the practice yard one particularly hot day, he is not best pleased to see his youngest child’s torso is completely black and blue.

In fact, his vision goes slightly red at the edges.

**...**

“Who is it?” he snarls, marching up to Varys.

The Spider fakes surprise for less than a second, before dropping the pretence that he doesn’t know exactly what the King was talking about.

“My little birds are looking, your Grace,” he says in a low voice “I am sure they will uncover something soon.”

Rhaegar grinds his teeth together “They had better.”

**...**

Rhaegar cannot ask Jon himself, because that would make sure he would never know. So, he goes to the next best thing.

“Who is harming your brother?” he says to Aegon.

Aegon’s eyebrows come together in a frown “Someone’s hurting Jon?”

Rhaegar sighs “Among other things.”

It takes his eldest son a moment, but then his eyes grow wide “Oh. That.” Aegon rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly “I _was_ going to tell you... eventually.”

Rhaegar has focused all his range on Jon’s beau, and hasn’t the energy to reprimand him “Yes, yes. You’re forgiven. Who is it?”

Aegon shrugged “No idea. He won’t say. Says he’ll get in trouble.”

“Oh,” Rhaegar says, sweeping past his gobsmacked son “he’ll be in trouble alright.”

**...**

“Who is fucking Jon?” Rhaegar says, pacing along the length of the Small Council chamber.

His closest friend, Jon Connington, the only other person in the room, opens his mouth and then closes it again.

“Someone’s... fucking,” he coughs slightly “Jon?”

“Yes,” Rhaegar growls “and I need to know who so I can exile them to the Wall.” He looks up at his friend’s frozen expression and rolls his violet eyes “Oh don’t look at me like that, the bastard deserves it.”

“What’s happening?” Rhaegar turns to see the new voice belongs to his younger brother, Viserys.

Rhaegar does love his brother, but finds him difficult to understand at the best of times, and impossible to deal with at the worst, this particular situation being closer to the latter.

“Someone is doing... indecent things with Jon.” Connington fills the younger silver haired man in, looking very embarrassed, his cheeks almost as red as his hair.

“Oh?” Viserys says, eyebrows raised, completely unruffled by the turn of events unlike Rhaegar’s Hand “Well it’s about time someone did.”

Rhaegar stops pacing “What?” he growls.

Unperturbed, Viserys picks up an apple, inspects it and takes a bite out of it like he has all the time in the world, before perching on the back of a chair “The boy’s been begging for it for years, I swear. At least somebody plucked up the courage to touch the boy before he died of blue balls.”

“I’ll murder them,” Rhaegar mutters, before sweeping out of the hall, Connington forced to jog after his wroth king to keep up, the doors slamming shut behind them.

Once they’re definitely out of earshot, Viserys bursts into laughter.

“You can come out now,” he calls to the seemingly empty room.

Jon, the boy in question, comes out sheepishly from behind a pillar. “He’s really angry?” the boy says worriedly, tucking a lock of curly black hair behind his ear.

“Not at you,” Viserys grins “The lucky man who has stolen your innocence.”

Jon crosses his arms, put out “Not _that_ innocent.”

Viserys raises an eyebrow, and puts an arm around his nephew’s waist, and drags the younger boy towards him, who is unresisting.

 “How about you prove that to me again?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, and if you did please leave kudos and a comment, it really means the world to know what you think! This may be my last fic for a little while as my GCSEs start in a month and I need to revise and then actually do them, and I'm terrified.


End file.
